


We Are All Made of Tiny Galaxies But Some a Little More Literally

by DesertDraggon



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bullying, Carlos is an alien, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, carlos is sort of afraid of humanity, spacelos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDraggon/pseuds/DesertDraggon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos isn't from here. No, not Night Vale, but the Earth it's self. </p><p>And it hurts sometimes....</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are All Made of Tiny Galaxies But Some a Little More Literally

Carlos never really fit in anywhere, and he knew exactly why. He knew that humans were harsh and barbaric creatures no matter how intelligent and developed their society was, and they could never accept anything that's different without lashing out in fear and ignorance. It’s because of this that Carlos’s brethren never visited him. Because Carlos was not from Earth, he wasn’t from anywhere. He was born not from a living organism, but created by the rare combination of carbons and gasses and various other important and dangerous elements that materialized his semi-being.

He was literally born from star dust, the explosion of a dying magnetic sun with enough nuclear power to tear apart the atoms of anything within range. Oh the mighty power of the stars that forged him, forged tiny sentient universes and scattered them far across its own universe to find homes wherever they may land. Carlos was an alien. That's what the children told him when he came to say hello in all his star spattered glory. He took their shape and approached them with a smile. "Hello! I am new! Where am I? What is my new home called?" He was so blind and hopeful and then he was chased with rocks and words that sounded rude and mean even though he didn't know what they meant. 

"Alien." 

That one stuck to him like the gravitational pull of the solar system to the sun. 

And he cried.

He would remember, sometimes, all those times he had shown himself to others, his real self, not his false rendered skin layer and curly dark brown wannabe keratin tendrils. And he learned he couldn't ever let them see. And that's how it was, how it is.

He sighed heavily and slid off of his metal stool. He could hear the other members of his lab bustling about with their own experiments, but he had lost interest in his own. He was thinking about himself again, the past, and the small star that kept him together ached like a human heart would, or so he told himself. He bit his chapped lips and neutralized the chemicals he was working in. He would have to start the experiment on the tree bark from the dog park again anyways. He wasn't paying attention. 

"Hey guys I'm gonna head out. I'm not focusing well right now and that could cause problems." Carlos announced to his lab mates. A few of them muttered acknowledgement and others were too engrossed in their own work to care or notice. 

"You doin' ok Carlito?" His personal intern asked with his brows furrowed. "You've been zoning out so I can understand wanting to take a break but is there a reason why?" He pestered. 

"Hm yeah, I'm just.... I've got something on my mind. It could just be the feelings delivery service though. I wouldn't concern myself about it I just need a nap." He consoled the worried intern who frowned at his response. 

"Aight, go take a nap then mister. I'll clean up and keep an eye on everything for a while but I've got a meeting with the hooded figures this afternoon, so anything after that is fair game." Warned the intern. Carlos gave him a sideways smile. 

"Right, see you later then, be safe." The scientist concluded as he grabbed his shoulder bag and keys from the hooks by the door and left. Carlos unlocked his hybrid car and slid inside with a thump, letting out a sigh and sitting there staring out the window before eventually closing the door and strapping himself in. With a turn of his keys the engine powered on with a light him and he pulled out of the parking lot.

He thought about going to his own apartment, but he didn't really feel the need to be surrounded by himself (and his intern, who, also being his cousin, lived with him.) he didn't want to sit and dwell on those harsh words that be now after years knew what they meant. He needed someone else.

He needed Cecil.

Cecil Gershwin Palmer. Cecil, the voice of Night Vale. Cecil, the man who had publicly admitted his love for Carlos on live radio multiple times without a fear in the world. Cecil, his boyfriend.

Carlos would go to Cecil's apartment, he would go there and lay in his bed with a room and sheets that smelled like ashes and fresh rain and a pinch of dead roses. That was the perfect place to be right now. The voidling smiled as he turned onto Cecil's street and into the driveway of the complex that looked and loomed like an old Victorian mansion, painted dark grey with peeling plum and lilac trimming. He used the key the radio host had given him on their 8th date to get through the door and into the apartment. It was very, Cecil, for lack of better explanation. There were bright violet shag carpets that would occasionally eat your shoes. The pure black walls were decorated in octopi candleholders turned into modern lamps and framed photos of either night vale or Cecil and his friends or achievements. The big, dark grey, old couch sat right up against the wall with the outcropped window, facing a small flat screen T.V. That was placed on a dark colorless wood drawer set. Between the couch and television was a glass top coffee table supported by a steel octopus, and covered with a black lace table cloth and purple candles. 

Cecil really liked octopi, which made sense seeing as he was very close to being one with the shadow tendrils that were tattooed across his skin. It made Carlos smile, his boyfriend was such a nerd. With a deep breath he ventured down the hall an into the bedroom, kicking off his periwinkle (it was his favorite color ok?) converse and collapsing on the huge four posted bed, the purple sheets hissing as if air escaped their nonexistent lungs. That's when he noticed that it was really air escaping lungs, there was a something in the bed, oh. OH. OH NO!

"Cecil holy shit I'm so sorry I didn't know you were home oh man!" Carlos panicked as he got off the bed in a fluster as a half asleep, pale skinned man rose from the bed with a mumble and a yawn, scratching his mussed dark hair. He smacked his lips and blinked at Carlos a few time, his eyes dark and sunken with drowsiness. Carlos grinned and Cecil grinned back lazily, grabbing the dark skinned man and pulling him under the covers. 

"Mnlos, shoulnu be aht work?" He slurred, mindlessly running his fingers through Carlos' curly hair. The scientist smiled with a content hum.

"I was about to ask you the same thing hon." Cecil mumbled something about having the day off it was Sunday silly no one listens to the radio on Sunday. Carlos relaxed into Cecil's embrace, glad to have an escape, someone who loved him, really lo- but wait, he. He didn't. If he really loved him he would know wouldn't he? What Carlos was. Cecil felt Carlos tense.

"Carlos bay what's wrong?" Cecil asked, still sleepy but awake enough to assess that something was wrong. Carlos was silent. There was his partial answer. "Dear you can tell me anything you know. There's nothing to be ashamed of, I will always love you and your imperfections. They are what make you perfect." He encouraged, earning a tighter grip from Carlos.

"But would you really? If you only knew Cec you would take back those words and chase me away." Carlos said darkly. Cecil frowned. 

"Now you listen here." He grabbed Carlos by the chin to look up at him, his frown softened when he saw Carlos's eyes are wet with tears threatening to fall. "You are never going to chase me away Mister Ramone. You are the most beautiful and intelligent man I have ever had the luck of being in the presence of and anything about you is perfect no matter what." He declared with seriousness. Tears had now fallen down Carlos's cheeks. Cecil could have sworn they looked as if they sparkled.  
“Just forget about it Cecil, please.” Carlos begged. He couldn’t do this, not if it meant there was a chance that Cecil would leave him because of this. Night Vale was weird, Cecil was weird, but no way was an alien anywhere near acceptable. Cecil grimaced and loosened his hold on Carlos.   
“Are you….interested in someone else?” Carlos’s blood ran cold at Cecil’s accusation. He looked up at him in horror.  
“Oh void no! No Cecil why would you think that?” he panicked and sat up. Cecil followed into a sitting position.   
“Then what is it Carlos because it’s either that or you took Khoshekh to be experimented on. That’s all I can think of that would make me upset at you that you didn’t want to tell me about, unless…..you’re leaving, oh please tell me you’re not leaving.” Cecil jumped to conclusions again causing Carlos’ heart to sink.   
“NO no no no no! It’s not that I swear I just….I….It has to do with myself, it’s not you or anything! I’m not leaving, I’m not experimenting on Khoshekh, I’m not cheating on you I swear. I just….I’m scared….of myself. Of what you would think about…..I just….I haven’t told you everything about me. I mean I know I’ve told you a lot, but I just haven’t told you about….where I come from or anything or….” Carlos started babbling, his mind racing to try and fix what went wrong without letting Cecil know. In the befuddlement of his mind he didn’t notice Cecil leaning in to embrace him in a hug. Suddenly everything stopped, and he stopped thinking. Cecil was the only one who could do that, to completely stop his thought process so he could focus, even the small star deep inside him would still. Carlos shuddered a deep breath.   
“Can I really tell you? I’m scared, that’ you’ll leave.” He confessed, moving to clutch onto Cecil’s t-shirt. “Just like the others….” He whispered. The radio host held him tighter and gave a nod. Carlos backed up and slid off the bed so he could stand. He shrugged off his lab coat and unbuttoned his purple flannel shirt, removing that before removing the Night Vale Community Radio shirt that Cecil had given him. Cecil raised a brow as if he was going to make a sarcastic remark but kept quiet as Carlos continued to strip down to his dark bare skin.   
Carlos looked at Cecil nervously before taking his fingers and digging them into the flesh of his upper torso and tearing it away, causing Cecil to gasp, alarmed. A patch of the flesh fell to the floor and faded and what remained behind was the light of Carlos’s inner star, his heart, his core. It burned like a white dwarf, bright and bluish, causing the room to be cast in an eerie glow. Carlos continued to peel away the generated skin to reveal more of his true being as Cecil watched on in awe.   
When Carlos closed his eyes and pulled away the skin of his face his hair went with it, making room for long, curly, glowing white lochs of light. He opened his eyes again to show the same bluish light emanating from them, not unlike car headlights on high. With one last movement he pulled off the flesh of his lower torso as if they were pants and then began to float, a human shaped puddle of a universe, the occasional star drifting out of his mass and back in. He looked at Cecil and shrugged.   
“So here I am.” He mumbled, his voice cracking and his form wavering with fear. Cecil gazed in amazement, moving over his boyfriend’s true form like he was dissecting him with his eyes. Small stars fell from Carlos’s eyes and he wrapped his starry arms around his torso, and Cecil realized Carlos was crying when a small noise escaped from him in a hiccup. Cecil rose from the bed, standing on the mattress and moving to run his thumb across Carlos’s cheek, surprised that his hand didn’t go right through the dark mass. He felt light and smooth and cold, like solid fog.   
“You’re so beautiful….” Cecil whispered, a small smile crossing his lips. “You’re the void itself, and you’re hair is even more perfect!” He squeaked, moving to run his hands through the wispy strands. Carlos let out a giggle as Cecil pulled him into a tight hug. “How can you possibly think that I would leave you because you’re a million percent the most astounding thing to ever exist!?” scolded the older man, enticing Carlos to wrap his arms around him and bury his face into his neck.

“You’re really not afraid of me? You don’t think I’m a monster? An alien?” croaked Carlos, tears now falling from his face in a meteor shower. Cecil held him even tighter. 

“You are not a monster and never could be dear, if anything you’re a god, you’re a gift.” He pulled away to take Carlos’s face and wipe the glittery tears away before moving to kiss him gently. Carlos kissed back, closing his eyes and humming complacently. When they broke apart Cecil brought them back down to lay on the bed, Carlos curled up in his arms. “Is this really what you were worrying over? Why would you think you’re a monster for so long? I don’t understand.” He inquired, causing the voidling in his arms to stiffen slightly. 

“You wouldn’t understand, you grew up here, not in the outside world. Out there anyone who found out, who saw what I was, they were afraid and they acted violently.” He swallowed and continued. “Even girlfriends or boyfriends I had, closest friends, when I felt safe enough to show them, they….” A choke, “They would always leave me, they were so scared of me because I was different. They didn’t see me as something beautiful; they saw me as something to hurt, to destroy. One even tried to tie me up and send me to a facility.” Cecil ran a hand through Carlos’s gently floating hair, attempting to sooth him.  
“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” He whispered in the low calming tone he often used with his listeners. “You are worth far more than any of those people, and you deserve far better. It shouldn’t matter what you are, but who you are. They obviously were too blind to see past the what. I don’t ever want you to feel bad for what you are, because at the end of the day you are perfect, and imperfect, and more human than most of us. And I love you, no matter what.” With that, happy tears slid down Carlos’s cheeks, and his form warped in joy. 

“Thank you, Cecil. I love you, so much, thank you.” Carlos chirped, floating up just enough to lift Cecil with him and they giggled as they hovered just above the bed.

“Hmm you’re welcome, now what would you like for dinner mister universe?”

**Author's Note:**

> Spacelos is this little AU I made up a while ago where Carlos is actually some alien species that's born in the death of a star. It's pretty nifty. Here's a picture of him https://31.media.tumblr.com/98f7c42ce07362f59a8152ea90836181/tumblr_n54f4wZ9OD1s9sccqo1_500.png


End file.
